SK Cast
by crystalxangel
Summary: This is a fun adventure between the guests and the real SK Cast! R&R for fun and if wanting to be a guest! Final done Congrats to the SK Cast!
1. SK Cast The introduction

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

CxA: Hi! Not actually a story… But like an interview of and from the SK gang.

Anna: I'm the host. Whoopee. Not actually funny.

Yoh: I'm going to be Anna's assistant.

Hao: And I'm going to be… Wait, what am I going to be?

CxA: You're a monkey on this chapter!

Hao: Monkey?! Why don't you make me a turtle on the mean time!?

CxA: TT why not?

Hao: I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Anna: Shut up, Hao!

Yoh: Anna, be kind to him… Crystal had to make him do errands earlier! Be nice… Please…

Anna: -glaring at Yoh-

Yoh: -sweating- Shutting my mouth!

Anna: Good.

Hao: Am I still a monkey? –pouting-

CxA: No…

Hao: Really!?

CxA: Of course! Now you're a monkey turtle! Haha!

Hao: I'll get my revenge someday! Just wait and see! Just wait and- -CxA pushing a cake in his mouth-

CxA: That better shut him up!

Anna: Finally!

Yoh: Uh, Anna…

Anna: -glares at Yoh- What?

Yoh: -sweating once more- Um… I…

Anna: WHAT!

Yoh: -jumps in fright- N-Nothing! –runs out of the room-

CxA: Anna, you better be nice…

Anna: Why?

CxA: Or else… I'll pair you up with monkey-turtle boy next time… -points to Hao-

Anna: -disgusted look- O-Okay…

CxA: Hao, dear…

Hao: -looks at CxA with a pouting face- Y-Yes?

CxA: Be a dear and explain to the readers what will happen with the following chapters! Or else…

Hao: -starting to cry- O-Or else, w-what?

CxA: Or else I'll have to pair you up with HoroHoro-chan!

Hao: Okay, okay! I'll do it!

CxA: Good boy! Now Anna, let's go!

Anna: Where?

CxA: Yoh's running, so we're going to run after him…

Anna: Why?

CxA: Because I said so. And you know what happens when you don't do as I say, right?

Anna: -frightened look- O-Okay…

CxA: Bye, Hao-chan!

Hao: I-Is she gone?

CxA: DO IT!

Hao: H-Hai!

Hao: Okay, so for the next chapters, she's going to make mini-fan fictions. Like for one chapter, the story focuses on Anna. But I'm sure that the next chapter of this chapter focuses on – ME!

CxA: Soooooo not!

Hao: -startled look- Where did YOU come from!?

CxA: I had to leave Anna and Yoh…

Hao: Why!?

CxA: Anna said to leave… And you know how mad she gets!

Hao: You're right…

CxA: Ever wondered what life would be if you saw Yoh butt naked every night?

Hao: -disgusted- EW! No! Why!?

CxA: Because you've been brothers for what, fourteen years?

Hao: Guess you're right…

Silence…

CxA: What now?

Hao: How 'bout you start the next chapters?

CxA: Maybe later… Hey…

Hao: What?

CxA: Want to go out?

Hao: Like on a date?

CxA: Sure, why not. As long as SOF (Spirit of Fire) doesn't eat my soul…

Hao: Okay.

CxA: And your perverted mind to yourself.

Hao: Okay. Come on!

CxA: Bye everyone! Hao and I are going on a date. Review so I can have the energy to make the next chapters!

Hao: I want to say bye…

CxA: Okay. I'll be waiting outside.

Hao: Okay.

Hao: Bye everyone!


	2. SK Cast The guest

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

A Guest

CxA: I've decided!

Hao: On what?

CxA: I won't make a fan fiction is SK Cast! But a show!

Yoh: How are you going to do that?

CxA and Hao looks at Yoh…

Hao: Where'd you come from?

Yoh: -blush- Um… Ano… I just came back…

CxA: Where's Anna?

Yoh: She said she would just catch up…

Hao: Hey, have you guys ever noticed something strange about Anna for the past few days?

CxA: What do you mean?

Hao: I mean, every time we have a great activity, she disappears?

Yoh: Now that I think of it, she does… But why?

CxA: Don't you think that she can't stand being in a room with you, Hao?

Hao: -pouting- How could she resist to a face like this?

CxA: You mean a face of a monkey-turtle? The sexy waitress last night couldn't even stand standing next to you!

Hao: -sobs-

CxA: Anyway, maybe Anna's just preoccupied with things…

Yoh: But with what?

CxA: I don't know… Maybe she's having fun somewhere else… Or maybe she's seeing someone…

Yoh: -sobbing- But! I'm her fiancée! WE'RE supposed to be hanging out! WAA!

CxA: -panicking- I-I didn't mean it in a 'dating' kind of way… I meant in a… 'friendly' way! I mean, she could be hanging out with Pilika, or Tamao right now! P-Please don't cry, Yoh!

Yoh: WAA!

Hao: You're dead meat, Crys!

CxA: -turning attention to Hao- W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?

Hao: Once Anna finds out what you've done to Yoh, be prepared to die!

CxA: I… I didn't… I mean… He… WAA! –runs out-

Anna: What happened here?

Hao: Huh? Where'd you come from?

Anna: I just had a cramp and had to stay behind… What happened to her?

Hao: I just… I… Nothing happened! What would you suppose something happened? –frightened look-

Anna: -glaring at Hao- You better be scared!

Yoh: A-Anna? –cries fading-

Anna: -glaring at Yoh- What?

Yoh: ANNA! She's back!

Anna: Why is he being so cocky?

Hao: Nothing…

Anna: Since Crystal's gone, luckily I saw a girl outside the studio. Her name's Abie. Abie, meet Yoh and Hao…

Abie: I'm so glad to meet every one of you!

Hao: -smirks- I bet you are…

Abie: Uh… Ano…

Yoh: Hi, Abie!

Abie: Hi Yoh-sama!

Anna: Okay, enough with formalities! We need to start already!

Abie: Oh yeah, in the next chapter, there's also another guest who's going to introduce HoroHoro and Ren!

Yoh: Who is the guest, Abie?

Abie: Uh… I don't know…

Hao: Why don't you?

Abie: Because Crystal was supposed to announce this… I was just waiting for her to call me outside when suddenly Anna let me in… And when I looked around, I didn't see Crystal… Where is she?

Yoh: Oh, Hao-

Hao: -covers Yoh's mouth- OH! He meant that… I… I asked her to buy snacks for us!

Yoh: Mmmrrmmmr…

Hao: Yoh and I… better go and find her!

Anna: Hao… -angered tone-

Hao: Well… Better go! Come on, Yoh!

Anna: H-a-o! YOU BETTER COME BACK WITH HER OR ELSE! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID BAKA!?

Hao: H-Hai, Anna! –running in a greater pace-

Abie: Ano, Anna-san…

Anna: WHAT!?

Abie: We better say goodbye now…

Anna: W-Why?

Abie: Crystal probably didn't run away… She's just going to do her homework now…

Anna: Ah… Whatever. I better leave before those two come back… Ja…

Abie: Bye, minna! Be hosting with you by the next time!


	3. SK Cast Ren Tao

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Ren Tao

Abie: So we're back once more! With another fun-filled-

Anna: WHERE ARE THEY!?

Abie: -sweat dropping- Uh, ano… Anna, are you still waiting for Hao and Yoh to come back?

Anna: OF COURSE! Until CxA comes back, we can't continue with the show!

CxA: Why?

Anna: Because we need-

Abie: Huh? You're back… But, where did you go, anyway?

CxA: Like you said, I did my homework… 'Cause hey, I mean, it's already like, 7:30 here (Philippines) and I still have classes tomorrow… I update with the show every night…

Anna: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT!?

CxA: Uh… I did… my homework?

Anna: -groans- Hao even covered for you!

CxA: He's the one to blame too!

Abie: Guys, we really need to introduce the next two guests who are going to introduce Ren.

CxA: You're right, Abie-neechan!

Anna: Why did you just call her oneechan? And why just two? I thought that the guest/s would introduce the both of them…

CxA: Well, we found out that she was older than me by 4-5 years older than me. And just earlier, the producers told me that there were already 4 people who want to guest and introduce Ren and HoroHoro.

Abie: The producers then decided that 2 guests would introduce one of each of the two.

CxA: So now, here are Lilly and Marc to introduce Ren Tao!

Audience applauds…

Marc: Hello! I am Marc. You may know me as LetMyHeartReachYourLove!

Lilly: And I am Lilly! And you may have known me as Lillythemarshmellowqueen!

Marc and Lilly: And here is the famous, REN TAO!

Crowd go wilds, AHH! WHOO! REN-SAMA, MARRY ME! Applauding…

Ren: -grumbles- How did I agree to this anyway…?

CxA: Because I told you that Pilika's coming with HoroHoro on the next chapter.

Ren: -red face- As if I agreed on t-that! I just agreed because Hao and I are going to fight! N-Not about Pilika!

Everyone staring at Ren…

CxA: Okay, now… While I make a new chapter, why don't you guys play a game or do something fun… Let me help by suggesting, peek in Hao's dressing room! Ja!

CxA dashing off…

Marc: What now?

Lilly: I don't know…

Abie: Should we really do it? You know… her suggestion?

Ren: I don't know but I thought I just saw Anna heading to his dressing room. –points-

-Lilly, Marc and Abie looks-

Lilly: Should we really?

Marc: What do you think Abie?

Abie: I was just told to do the show. Ren, any suggestions?

Ren: I always wondered what was in there… I'm going! –dashes off-

Marc: Well, I guess we have no choice… Let's go!

-Abie and Lilly, nodding-

Hao's dressing room

Anna: Okay! Now to see if his fan mails have black mails! –rummaging through Hao's boxes-

Knock, knock…

Anna: AHH!!!

Abie: It's okay, Anna… It's just us!

Anna: -breathing for air- Don't ever SCARE ME LIKE THAT!

Abie: Um, okay! But…

Lilly: Wasn't Ren the first one who ran?

Marc: Then… Why did we arrive first?

Ren: Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Abie: Ah! Ren-sama… Where did you come from?

Ren: Are you SERIOUSLY asking that question?

Abie: -sweat drop- Uh, never mind!

Marc: So, anyway… What now?

Lilly: Look at Anna! –points-

Ren: Let me help you with that, Anna…

Rummage, rummage, rummage…

Anna: AHA!

Lilly: What is it?!

Marc: It looks like… a…

Abie: Letter!?

Opening letter…

Anna: -reading, reading, reading- OH! AH! MM!? OMG!? UH-HUH?! WHAT THE!? OH MY!

Abie, Marc, Ren and Lilly: What, what, what!?

Anna: It's a fan mail…

Dear Hao-sama!

I love you soooooooo much! Will you marry me? I am one of your fans! P.s., I am the president of your fan club in school! Let's get married! My treat! AH! You're so charming, cute and handsome! –drools- MARRY ME!

Love, Matsumari Han

Anna, Ren, Marc, Lilly and Abie: Uh…

Anna: And this concludes the end of the third chapter…

Abie: Amen.


	4. SK Cast HoroHoro Usui

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

HoroHoro Usui

Anna: And we're back…

Ren: To the show that shows five days a week…

Abie: Sorry if we didn't air last Friday!

Marc: CxA really got tired and…

Lilly: 'Till now, she's still… sleeping. –points to CxA-

CxA: -snore- I want my teddy, Hao-chan… -snores-

Yoh: AH! I'm finally back! –breathing hard-

Abie: Y-Yoh-sama!

Lilly: It's him! It's really him, Marc!

Marc: I-I know, L-Lilly!

Lilly and Marc: It's Master Yoh!

Anna: Why are you two acting like you just saw him for the first time in your lives?

Lilly: Because…

Marc: we…

Lilly and Marc: ARE! AH!

Ren: ARE WE GOING TO INTRODUCE SOMEONE OR SOMETHING!?

Abie: Oh, yeah…

Lilly: -Ahem- Meet are two new guests…

Marc: Sam and Momiji!

Applause…

Momiji: Hello, everyone! I am Momiji. You may know me as

Sam: And I am Sam! You may know me as

Sam and Momiji: And we are here to introduce to you, HOROHORO USUI!

Applause… WHOO! HOROHORO, GIVE WILL YOU BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILD! AHH!

HoroHoro: -grins- Hihi… Thanks for the… er… Welcome greetings!

Ren: HA! I got an even better greeting than you, Porky!

HoroHoro: -lowering eyebrows- What did you say, SHARKY!?

Ren: Who you calling a shark, PIG!

HoroHoro: How can you tell whether I'm a pig or not!?

Ren: Since you ate the whole buffet when we were traveling to Shibuya!

HoroHoro: Well then, I don't need proof to say that you are a pig! Since you really are!

Ren: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

HoroHoro: YOU HEARD ME, SHARK-BOY!

Anna: Will you guys just, SHUT UP ALREADY!?

Abie: Ah… Ano, can you guys keep it down? CxA is sleeping!

Sam: Hey Momiji…

Momiji: Yeah, Sam?

Sam: Want to mess around with the show?

Momiji: Mm… Sure! But how?

Sam: I'm not quite sure yet, but we need help! Hey Abie, Marc, Lilly!

Abie, Marc and Lilly: Yes?

Momiji: Come here!

Abie: What is it?

Marc: Better be good. I was having fun looking at the two. –points to Ren and HoroHoro-

Lilly: YEAH!

Sam: Oh, who cares? I have a better plan!

Abie: What?

Momiji: Sam's planning to make the show more 'interesting.'

Marc: How?

Sam: I just got the idea!

Lilly: Well, what is it?

Sam: -evil grin- Well…

Back with Anna, Ren, HoroHoro, Yoh and CxA

CxA: -snores- Hao-chan, stop messing with Teddy! –snores-

Yoh: Aw, look Anna! Crystal's so cute when she's dreaming of Hao!

Anna: -glares at Yoh- You're kidding, right?

Ren: SHUT THE HELL UP, PORKY-SNOW-NOSE!

HoroHoro: OH, IS THAT AN INSULT, SHARK-BUCK-TEETH-BEAVER?!

Ren: NOW IT'S ON! –charges at HoroHoro-

WAH!$&$#!$$

Yoh: Anna, do you think we should do something?

Anna: Not really, why?

Yoh: I mean, they're about to kill each other, we need something to kill time... And this chapter's running out of words!

Anna: I know! Where's Hao?

Yoh: Um, in his dressing room...

Anna: -heat coming from head- Don't tell me you two have been hanging in there ever since CxA ran...!

Yoh: -sweat drop- Uh... Ehe... -runs towards Hao's dressing room-

Anna: Y-O-H! COME BACK HERE! -runs towards Yoh-

... Silence...

Abie: Huh? No one's narrating?

Momiji: Really?

Sam: Seems like that!

Marc: Well...

Lilly: Goodbye!

CxA: -snores- Hao-chan... Don't pull my hair... -snores-

Sweat drops...


	5. SK Cast Tamao Tamamura and Pilika Usui

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Tamao and Pilika

Sam: And, welcome back!

Momiji: To the show that-

Hao: AH! -runs for dear sweet life-

Anna: COME BACK HERE, ASAKURA! -chase-

Yoh: Anna, please stop chasing after him! -chases after the two...-

Abie: So...

Marc: Anyways, where's CxA?

Lilly: I-

CxA: HI!

Lilly: Uh...

CxA: What is it?

Lilly: Uh... Never mind... -whimper-

CxA: Uh... Okay... Now, our guest to introduce Tamao and Pilika!

Sam: Who-oh, hold up! You mean... there's only ONE guest that introduces TWO stars?!

CxA: Uh, that's about it...

Momiji: Not fair!

CxA: How come?

Sam: Because... Because...!

Marc: Let it go, Sam. Let it go...

Lilly: Like, yeah. Who cares anyways?

Sam: But... -sniff-

CxA: Okay, back with the show... Here is Angie to introduce our two stars!

Applause...

Angie: Hello, everyone! I am Angie! But I am also known as insanlynuts!

Abie: And now Angie, please introduce our two guests!

Angie: Uh...

Momiji: What is it, Angie?

Angie: Ano... Who are the guests?

Sweat drops...

Lilly: Seriously, you don't know?

Angie: -nodding-

Marc: Oh my...

Sam: -scribbles on a paper- Here! Read it.

Angie: -reads- Everyone, ladies and germs, I'm honored to introduce to you... Tamao Tamamura and Pilika Usui!

Applauds... WHOO! PILIKA, BE MINE! TAMAO, LET'S RUN AWAY!

Tamao: -sweat drops- Ugh... Ehe...

Pilika: -blush- Ehe...

CxA: Welcome, Pilika, Tamao!

Pilika: Hi, Crystal!

Tamao: -bow- G-Good evening!

CxA: Okay, is everyone here?

Abie: Not quite.

CxA: What do you mean?

Sam: She means that Yoh...

Lilly: Hao...

Marc: And Anna...

Momiji: Had ran off.

CxA: To where?

Abie, Sam, Momiji, Marc and Lilly: We don't know.

Pilika: Uh, Crystal... Is that my brother fighting with Ren-chan?

CxA: Uh. Yeah...

Pilika: AH! HOROHORO-niisan! -jumps in joy-

HoroHoro: P-Pilika? -surprised-

Pilika: Brother! -hugs and kisses-

HoroHoro: Aw, come on, Pilika! I'm having a fight! -gross look-

Pilika: But, HoroHoro-chan! -pouts-

Ren: -blush-

HoroHoro: Pilika!

Pilika: -groans- Fine! If you want it that way... GIVE ME A LAP AROUND THE STUDIO!

HoroHoro: Y-Yes! -runs-

Pilika: Much better! Now... -turns to Ren-

Ren: -blushes harder-

Pilika: Hello there, Ren-chan!

Ren: H-Hi, Pilika...

Bump... HoroHoro crashed to a blonde-haired girl. Probably a staff

Pilika: Huh? Brother? -runs to HoroHoro- Are you alright!?

Ren: -groans- Damn you, HoroHoro-baka!

Tamao: Uh, hi there, Ren...

Ren: Huh? Hi, Tamao...

Tamao: -blush-

CxA: Will there be a new love found?

Sam: Will HoroHoro get a punishment from his sister?

Lilly: Can Anna learn to love Yoh without hitting him?

Marc: Will the show ever end?

Momiji: Will monkeys ever fly!?

Abie: Goodbye, everyone!

Sweat drops...

Ren: Wait, what did they say about the first thing?

echo from HoroHoro: WHAT ABOUT A PUNISHMENT FROM PILIKA?!

CxA: OKAY, GOODBYE!!! 


	6. SK Cast Final Show?

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

A Final Show

Hao: -pant- H-Hey, g-guys! H-Have you heard i-it?!

Abie: About what?

Yoh: -sobs- This is our final show! Waa!

Marc: W-What!?

Angie: -chibi- Wee! I like spinning!!! -spinning on chair-

Marc: -sweat drops- What the heck happened to Angie?

Anna: Who cares?

Hao: Okay, back to bussiness... Is it true? Have you guys heard news about this!?

Lilly: Sorry, no...

Momiji: Me neither...

Sam: Don't ask me...

Marc: Nothing...

Pilika: Aw! I just arrived and you're saying they're cancelling the show!?

HoroHoro: Who cares!?

Pilika: -glares-

HoroHoro: -sweat drops- So... You care...

Tamao: N-Now, what?

Hao: I don't want the show to end!

Slurp...

CxA: 'Sup, guys? -licking ice cream-

Yoh: WAH! Why is the show ending!?!

CxA: What's up with him? -slurp-

Hao: As if you don't know!

CxA: Huh? I don't...

Silence...

Yoh: -cries- Why is this happening!?

Marc: If it's about the reviews...

Lilly: We have no problem on that!

Abie: The people send good reviews!

Momiji: Even we do!

Sam: Right!

Angie: -spinning on the chair- WHEE!

Ren: Who cares, anyway!?

Yoh, Marc, Lilly, Abie, Momiji, Sam, Pilika: -sending killer glares-

Ren: Ugh...

CxA: Seriously, what are you guys talking about!?

Abie: Is she doesn't know...

Pilika: Then does that mean...

Tamao: S-She didn't p-plan it?

Lilly: -shooking her head- Can't be!

Momiji: Then what could be the reason!

Marc: Could it be possible that it's the producers' fault?

Sam: No way!

Angie: Yeah... Because if they did know, Crystal would be the judge of that...

Sam: She's the director!

CxA: Okay, since I don't know what you're talking about, might as well already end this chapter...

Pilika: Will she continue the show?

Abie: Find out! That is if she writes... 


	7. SK Cast Untitled

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Untitled

Anna: -groans- Really! Is there a continuation or something!?

Pilika: Why Anna, I never thought that you'd be interested to be part of the show!

Tamao: -nods- Uh-huh!

Anna: SOO NOT!

Ren: Then why are you complaining?!

Tamao: -blushes- Ren-kun is so cool!

Pilika: -blushes- Wow! Ren sure is cute!

HoroHoro: Hey! What's up, guys!?

Pilika: Ah, HoroHoro-chan!

Tamao: Huh?

HoroHoro: -smirks-

Tamao: -blush- Tamao! Who the heck are you blushing for anyway!?

Yoh: Guys…

Ren: Where'd you come from?

Yoh: Uh, from mommy's womb! –smiles goofily-

Sweat drops…

Hao: -pats Yoh- Tsk, tsk, tsk…

Yoh: What?

Hao: Anyways, what were you trying to say?

Yoh: Oh yeah… Crystal and the other writers are already discussing the matter!

Pilika: Matter of what?

Yoh: Uh… Wait… What was it?

Sweat drops…

Anna: Y-O-H! –clutches hand-

Yoh: Y-Yeah…?

Anna: TELL US WHAT THE 'MATTER' IS ALL ABOUT!

Yoh: Ah! Yes, I remember…!

Sweat drops…

Yoh: They're having a decision on whether or not to continue the show!

Hao: And…?

Yoh: If they visit Crystal's forum, the guests would complain, suggest or even boast her!

Tamao: C-Can they really d-do that?

Yoh: Um…

HoroHoro: They can only suggest… The other two options are illegal according to law, that's what I know…

Hao: -humming- Linkin Park – One Step Closer Wish I could find a way to disappear…

Sweat drops…

Ren: Want to know what I heard?

-curious faces- Huh…?

Ren: Well, I heard another cast is coming…

And…?

Ren: WELL, the fact is, two casts are going to introduce him…

Pilika: -sparkling eyes- HIM!? Who could it be…? Could it be…? KYAA!

HoroHoro: Gross… My sister is having her 'moments' again…

Pilika: What did you say!?

HoroHoro: N-Nothing!

Hao: Who is it?

Ren: Not sure… But I'm certain that he's a he!

Hao: Ah…

…

Silence…

…

Anna: What now?

Ren: I don't know…

Hao: -sigh-

Pilika: I'm restless…!

Tamao: G-Guys, w-will there still be a show…?

Yoh: Hey…

CxA: Hey…

Yoh: What are you doing here?

CxA: I have news…

-Open/Wide eyes- WHAT!?

CxA: The show is…


	8. SK Cast Secret Title

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Secret Title

CxA: The show is…

Anticipating eyes…

Abie: Not cancelled!

Sam: Yeah!

Momiji, Angie: WHEEE!

Marc: But!

Lilly: Some… unexpected news…

CxA: Being the director, the producers have argued with me. –groan- There will be assignments for each cast and guest.

Anna: And what's this… 'Assignment'?

CxA: Well, since the producers insisted on making this assignment, I've also argued with them to let me choose who of the guests partners up with a cast.

All: WELL!?

CxA: Well, since I still think that choosing a partner for you guys are a mean thing to do, I'll let the casts get a piece of paper from the box (on my right) with names of guests written on it.

Yoh: But wait, there are 6 guests and 7 casts. How can we work that out?

CxA: Well… I participate as well!

Hao: But the question is what this 'assignment' is all about?

CxA: A fan fiction challenge!

All: Challenge?

CxA: Yup! (Please excuse me if I'm a bit Shaman King lost here. I just saw Ouran High Host Club and suddenly loved it.)

Abie: Cool! Now's my chance!

Marc: Wonder who'll pick me.

Angie: I hope someone cool picks my name!

Lilly: I hope it's Yoh-sama!!!

Momiji: Hihi!

Sam: -puppy dog pouting-

CxA: Okay! To start off, Anna, if you please!

Anna: -sticking hand in box and scrambling- Mmm… -picks a paper-

BING!

CxA: -grins- Who did you get?

Anna: -groans- I'll tell you later.

CxA: Okay. Now, Yoh-chan!

Yoh: -happy grin while sticking hand and picking a paper- Ooh… Interesting.

CxA: So…? Who is it?

Yoh: Lilly-chan.

Lilly: AH! –faints-

Marc: Lilly! –runs and saves-

Lilly: Y-Yoh-sama…

CxA: Next! Pilika-chan!

Pilika: -quickly picks a paper- Ah! Angie-san!

Angie: M-Me?

Pilika: Now, let's please talk of a preposition!

CxA: Next, Tamamura-san!

Tamao: Y-Yes… -picking a paper-

CxA: So? Who is it?

Tamao: Ma-Marc-sama!

Marc: Me? Ah, okay… I'll try my best!

CxA: Next, Ren-chan!

Ren: -groans- Never… call me… REN-CHAN!

CxA: Okay, okay… (Sheesh).

Ren: -picking a paper- Mph. Momiji…

Momiji: M-Me!? –faint-

Ren: Oh, put a sock in it! –stomps off-

CxA: Well? Anyone else left?

Hao: Me…

CxA: -smirks- Oh my. Me without a partner and the only cast left is a monkey-turtle? So sudden!

Hao: -frowns- Mommy… I need my teddy! –running-

CxA: -pouts- I'm not that bad of a partner! I'll make you wear bras and stuff! –runs after the freak-

Abie: Does that mean that… Anna-san…

Anna: Whatever.

Abie: -sparkling eyes- Hana will be so proud of my story!

Anna: Hana? Who's that?

Abie: Oh, it's your-

CxA: -covering mouth- Hehe… Her… Friend!

Abie: But I-

CxA: Hehe…! –whispers to Abie- they aren't in their age yet so they don't know anything of Funbari No Uta!

Abie: Ow…

CxA: Hope everyone's happy with my news and update!


	9. SK Cast Sorry, Sam!

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Sorry, I forgot!

CxA: Okay, I forgot to say that since no one's left to be partnered to HoroHoro-chan...

HoroHoro: Never call me a CHAN again! I'm older than you!!!

CxA: -sobs- HoroHoro gets Sam! -runs, sobs-

HoroHoro: Cry baby! ... TT

Sam: H-H-H-...

HoroHoro: What ever already!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

CxA: P.s., I'll be expecting those stories by the 1st weekend of Febuary, okay? I'm celebrating my birthday by January 30! Wee! Bye! And exams start by Febuary 1! 


	10. SK Cast My Story

SK Challenge: Protection

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

Type: SK Challenge (For the story, SK Cast)

Summary: We all need someone to protect us from people who hurt us badly. And we stay in their comforts forever.

Dreams Come True

He escaped from his house and slept under the starry night. He peacefully smiled at the heavens and praised its beauty. How wonderful this night was for him. No one was bothering him, and no one was hurting him. Not tonight.

And carefully, he shut his eyes closed. Painful memories were flashed in his eyes. He was frightened. But, he saw a girl in his memory. And his fear was gone.

Flashback

A blonde-haired girl was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, in the middle of the night. She was around 10 years of age. But, there was curiosity in her eyes. And the question, "Why?" came out from her mouth.

A brunette, with a year older than her, suddenly appeared in front. She raised her head and saw him a bit angered, but no emotion was stirred in front of her. She thought for a moment that he had the same reason as her to come here.

She scooted and waited for him to sit down. Although, he didn't move from his position. He was disgusted by her. She felt this too. Although, she just remained there. Sitting and crying softly.

And suddenly, the boy spoke, "Why are you crying?"

She raised her head once more and saw him looking at her coldly. She was frightened by his actions. The way he spoke was a bit surprising. His voice was cold – it was emotionless.

She thought for a moment for her answer, and said, "Why?"

He was not certain of her answer and replied once more, "Why are you crying, I asked." He looked at her more hardly and found scratches on her face and skin. He was sure enough that she was beaten. But not sure on whom did it.

Once more she asked, "Why?" Then more tears strolled down her face. Then, she felt someone hugging her. She raised her head from her bangs and saw the boy. He was hugging her.

He had no emotion while doing this, but he asked himself, 'Why am I doing this to her?'

She cried harder. She hugged him back while clutching his jacket. He was startled. "Why!" she asked, "Why does father always do this to me!? Why did mother leave me with him!? Why am I always punished?! Why!?"

Then he hugged her more tightly. She felt the warmth of his body and her eyes were getting weary. Slowly, she closed her eyes. He felt her hands slowly releasing from him. Then, she was asleep.

The boy placed her down the soft grass gently and sat beside her. He looked at her with a cold stare and then removed his jacket. He placed it on her body and she moaned with a movement. "Thank you," she whispered.

He heard this and he looked away. Tears had rolled down his face too. "Why is she like me?"

He looked at his hands. They were trembling. He clutched them and held them to his heart. He had reminisced of blood on them, making him remember of the person that used to protect him from people like his grandmother. His grandmother – his life driver.

And for a few moments, he too, had fallen asleep.

End Flashback

When he woke up, he saw that he was lying down on a soft bed. He sat up and saw a different surrounding. It was room. Of a girl.

He stood up and noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt. "The-!" he started but he cut himself short when he saw a girl standing near the door. "E-Excuse me," the girl stuttered.

He was about to choke her when he remembered her face. "It couldn't be…" he softly answered himself. She slowly walked over to him. He backed off a bit, anxious what might happen. She reached out for him and kept saying, "Who?"

He stopped when she too had stopped. She asked once more, "Who… are you?" She then broke down to her knees and said, "Who are you? You seem to be… I seem to… know you… But, who… are you?"

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She then asked him, "Why?"

His eyes shot open and he backed off. "You," he whispered. He shook his head and kept telling himself, 'That was a dream. And this is reality… How can she be here?'

She looked up and saw him frightened. He sat on the bed, looking at his hands. When he felt his body was in tact with hers. She hugged him tightly and caressed his hair. He was startled. This happened, just like in his dream.

"Don't worry…" she whispered.

Flashback

"Don't worry, no one will hurt you no more," he whispered on her ear. He slept with her that night. He hugged her tightly and protected her from the darkness.

She, though asleep, felt the warmth of the boy. She grabbed his hand and placed in to her heart. "Thank you…" They fell asleep and they shared the warmth of the jacket together. A last tear rolled down her face and she smiled.

End of Flashback

"No one will hurt you no more," she finished. He was stunned. The exact words that he had said to that girl. He was frightened to say the same things as before. Here he was a 16-year old guy, not a kid. Was it following his mind? Or was he doing what his heart commanded?

"T-," he began. He wasn't sure. But-

"Thank you," he finally answered. He hugged her back and she hugged him more tightly. Then, they fell asleep, the same as his dream. They were sleeping on the bed, with the same position he had with the girl before.

And they shared the night with each other's protection.

End

Review on the story. And for the other challenges, I hope they've started with the story! It's due on the weekends already!


	11. SK Cast Secrets Revealed

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Secrets Revealed

CxA: Okay! Sorry if I haven't updated since… a long time. But I really HAD to do my school work and I was…

Anna: Spit it out!

CxA: OKAY! I was…

Hao: A lazy bum like Yoh!

CxA: I AM NOT A BUM!

Anna: Whatever.

Hao: Well? Care to continue?

CxA: -sniff- Anyway, today, the producers of SK Cast, have donated to me 20 cameras! And with those cameras, I've decided to hide all of them in the studio!

Camera ONE on!

TV screen shows Yoh, lying down on the bed in his dressing room.

CxA: Oh, look! It's Yoh in his dressing room!

Yoh: Hm… Today's Valentines Day! And yet, I have no valentine. I'd ask Anna but… She wouldn't want to go out with me…

CxA: Anna, did you- Er- What happened to Anna?

Hao: -shrugs-

CxA: Let's get back to Yoh.

Yoh: I would ask Tamao, but she's just a friend… I don't see anything special… Sure, Pilika can be a valentine, but… she's still like Anna…

Anna: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?

Yoh: A-A-Anna?! What are you doing here!?

Anna: Oh no! You're going out with me whether you like it or not! –drags Yoh out of the room-

CxA: Uh… -clicks remote-

Camera TWO on!

TV screen shows Tamao and Ren, in the snack bar – outside the studio

Tamao: Hey Ren, would you mind passing the mustard? The ketchup too.

Ren: Here… Mind passing it back?

Tamao: Su-

-Both looking at each other-

Ren: Wait, I never knew you could go for a sentence without stuttering!

Tamao: And I never knew you spoke proper ENGLISH before!

-Still looking at each other with shocked faces-

CxA: Man, isn't this fun!?

Ren: W-What now?

Tamao: Listen, Ren. Please be a kind Chinese warrior –groans: whatever- and not tell this to anyone? It would ruin the – shy-girl act.

Ren: And in return, Ms. Pink-fake, never tell that I spoke proper English. It would ruin the 'Cool Type Chinese' look.

-Shake hands-

Unison: DEAL!

CxA: Aww…! Let's-

Anna: We're having a date in the most famous restaurant there is, got it!?

Ren: Hey, isn't that…

Yoh: Yes, Anna! –whimpers-

Tamao: Yoh and….

Unison: Nah. Can't be… -looks at each other- Is it?

CxA: -turns off monitor- Well… Enough spying for one day!

Hao: What do we do now?

Silence…

CxA: GOT IT!

Hao: What?

CxA: -smirks- SPIN THE BOTTLE!

Hao: -coughs- Are you crazy! I'm not kissing anyone! (on the other hand…) NO WAY!

CxA: Not kissing! Truth or Dare spin the bottle!

Hao: -sweat drops- Aw…

CxA: Now, I just… No, wait!

Hao: What?

CxA: Much better plan!

Hao: What!?

CxA: Spin the bottle of Truth or Dare…

Hao: Don't see the change…

CxA: And SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!

Hao: O.o OMG! No way am I kissing!

CxA: Hao! Come on! Everyone's playing! If you don't…

Hao: What!? A bird would poop on top of my eye? Then, let it be!

CxA: I'll… Have to do this… -getting something from jacket-

Hao: Oh no! That's illegal! You're not supposed to bring guns in the studio! –kneels- Okay, okay! I'll play! I'll play!

CxA: O.o What happened to you? I was just getting my cell phone. –gets cell- It kept vibrating… And I'm not a murderer, baka!

Hao: So…

CxA: Hey, a text message from Abie.

Text message:

Hey, Crystal! The guests and I are enjoying it here! Never knew that the Funbari Inn had cute stuffed toys in… Oops! I'm already spoiling the news! I'll show you the images when I get back!

CxA: -turns to Hao- Stuffed toys?

Hao: Hey, not mine.

CxA: Hm… (I have to find out who owns those stuffed toys!)

Hao: It could it be possible that Yoh owns them?

CxA: With all the training Anna gives him? How can he have the time?

Hao: Mm… Since you have that point, could it be… Tamao's?

CxA: Could be… but I heard her say that she was with her grandmother now.

Hao: Then…

CxA: Can't be her!

Unison: Anna?!

-Shrugs-

CxA: Hehe! Can't be her! She's a total control freak!!!

Hao: But…

CxA: But what?

Hao: Couldn't there be a possibility?

CxA: What possibility is there!?

Hao: That she DOES collect them…

CxA: Hm… Hey, let's not think about this, okay? I just got home from school and I'm sill working my head right. –groans- Argh! Waa! –punches head-

Hao: Hey, hey! Don't kill yourself or something!

CxA: Can't… keep still… I… think… I'm- -faints-

Hao: O.o OMG! What am I going to do!?

CxA: -moans- Mommy, I want my Mr. Bunny here, please…

Hao: Bunny?

CxA: Waa! Where's Mr. Bunny!?

Hao: BUNNY!?

CxA: Waa! (hugs Hao)

Hao: Oh you-

CxA: Thank you, Mommy… Now you can leave me and Mr. Bunny…

Hao: Cry-

CxA: -yawns and opens eyes- Eh- WAA!

Hao: WAA!

Unison: WAA!

CxA: WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING!?

Hao: YEAH, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING TO ME!?

CxA: HEY DON'T BLAME ME!

Hao: THEN WHO CAN I BLAME!?

-Knock from door-

CxA: Huh? Enter please! –glares at Hao- This isn't over!

Hao: -sweat drops-

Anonymous: Uh, is… Crystal here?

CxA: Hey, that's me!

Anonymous: C-Crystal… Is that really you?

CxA: Huh? Who are you?

Anonymous: It's me…

CxA: -sweat drops- Uh… Okay, I'll play along… Hi 'Me'!

Anonymous: -chuckles- Haha… No, it's me, 3K (an alias).

CxA: 3K? Hm… I don't-

Silence…

CxA: 3K… Is… Are those your 3… initials? Wait, don't say who you are! Recite the poem that I made when 'we' were in nursery!

Anonymous: When I was just a tot, I knew him oh too well, which his name was Pickle Pot…

Unison: Whose armpits smell as hell...

CxA: It is… You…

Hao: Uh… (Love Fest here or something?)

Anonymous: So, believe me?

CxA: I…

CxA pulling 3K's underwear over his head

CxA: WEDGIE!

3K: -groans-

Hao: Maybe not…

CxA: Hehe! Oh yeah, Hao, meet 3K! 3K, meet Hao! Well, we'll be waiting for my next chapter, okay?

Hao: Before you end us, what are your relations with 3K?

3K: Huh!? Relations? We-

CxA: He used to be my best friend in the lower grades before the Fourth Grade.

3K: Y-Yeah.

CxA: Although…

Hao: Although?

CxA: I could've sworn that I had a crush on him that time… -shrugs- Whatever! Bye, everyone! Reviews on my new friend! Want to know more of him and me? Well, just keep waiting on the next chapter!!!

Hao: (Another guest on Valentines? Man am I so poor to have no one…)


	12. SK Cast Stuffed Toys and Bets

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Stuffed Toys and Bets

CxA: Hi again! After 3 reviews, I've decided to update another chapter! (And not be teased as a LAZY BUM!)

Hao: Yeah, Yeah…

CxA: By the way, have Anna and Yoh and returned from their vacation from Hawaii?

Hao: No.

CxA: And to think that she just wanted a simple date? Man… -sigh- I wish I were Anna.

Hao: Why?

CxA: Yoh paid the tickets.

Hao: Well then, I wanna be Anna too.

CxA: O.o Are you serious?

Hao: No. After hearing from Abie that she has a room full of stuffed toys, why would I?

CxA: Like I told you before, we aren't sure who those toys belonged to!

Hao: And you told me you'd tell me of who this 3K person is!

Knock!

CxA: Yes?

3K: Delivery!

CxA: From whom?

3K: Abie in Funbari Inn

CxA: Well, here he is, Hao! My new delivery boy! He delivers anything from anywhere! So if you want to know where precious Mari is, he'll give the info!

Hao: Really!? Where is she!?

CxA: Well… Delivery is only exclusive to people whom I approve.

Hao: Aren't I exclusive?

CxA: You are.

Hao: So can I know where Mari is!?

CxA: No.

Hao: But you said I was exclusive!

CxA: Yeah. EXCLUSIVELY not for MARI! HAHA!

Hao: Meanie.

CxA: And now!-

Camera THREE on!

CxA: Hey! Where'd you get-

Tamao: -yawn- Man. Yoh and Anna are still at Hawaii. And I found out that Ren knew proper English. What now?

CxA: I wonder…

Tamao: Huh? What's this? –picking up small toy-

Toy: Paparapa!

Tamao: What's this toy anyway?

Toy: Hello! I am Paparapa toy! I am the latest toy in technology!

Tamao: Who cares? What do you do anyway?

Toy: I predict the future, present and past. I can tell where and when something or someone is. Or in short, I am a know-it-all!

Tamao: Ah? A know-it-all, eh? If you are, whom I do I love?

Toy: Tao Ren.

Tamao: -blushes- NOT TRUE!

Toy: If you deny, then it is true.

Tamao: Okay. So… really… Who owns the stuffed toys in the Inn? I heard Crystal say that it was Anna… Is it true?

Toy: It is-

BANG!

Tamao: AH! Who did that! Who fired a gun!

Unknown: Bwahaha! I was assigned to kill the Know-It-All! And you'll never know who I am! Bwahaha!

Tamao: BAKA! You killed the toy, alright! But I was in front of it too!

CxA: Um… Can we… Stop viewing?

Hao: Uh, that would seem a good idea! –turns the switch to OFF-

CxA: -sigh- Man… That was scary. Hey! I know! Let's have a bet!

Hao: Of what?

CxA: I bet that Yoh owns those stuffed toys!

Hao: Eh? Isn't that cheating?

CxA: How?

Hao: I mean… You DO write the SK Cast story and well, you decide on everything…

CxA: But! Even I don't know who had those stuffed toys! My friend told me she saw a site where every secret was revealed! And to make the show complete, I told Abie to text me something like it! (Seriously, the plot is twisting in this chapter!)

Hao: Oh…

CxA: DAMN YOU, HAO! Look what you've done! This show is so fed up with you and your nosy acts!

Hao: MY nosy acts?!

CxA: YEAH! Because of you, the show is twisting itself! Look, I wasn't supposed to tell the fact that Abie didn't know who owned the stuffed toys!

Hao: How- Why- YOU WRITE THIS STUFF!

CxA: I'm sorry if I can't focus writing if you appear in my head as a monkey-turtle!

Hao: Well don't blame me for being something I'm not!

GRR!

Heating up on the next chapter!


	13. SK Cast CSI Style

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

CSI Style

From where we left off…

CxA: Monkey-turtles are known for ugly and stinky arm pitted HAO!

Hao: Oh yeah? Well at least I'm more decent that you! Flat-faced pig!

CxA: Call me Flat-faced pig and we'll see who isn't a man!

Hao: Don't call me something I'm not when I'm not!

CxA: Well you are! GAY!

Hao: Ha! I laugh at your stupid excuses!

CxA: Yeah!? Well that's because it's a fact!

FLARE UP!

Sam: HEY! –bonks Crystal and Hao on the head-

Unison: HEY! DON'T HIT ME!

Sam: Shut up. We're back.

CxA: You are? Hm… Didn't notice.

Hao: Seriously, are you trying for a cool act or something?

Sam: Your noise just makes me puke. That's all.

Lilly: Yeah!

CxA: Yeah… But... HE STARTED IT!

Angered Unisons: BUT WHAT!?

Hao: Yeah… But… HEY! I did not! You did!

CxA: You see? He's starting the fight! Waa! –hugs Lilly- Onegai (Please)…

Lilly: -sigh- You two should stop!

Unison: Whatever.

Sam: Now, with the matter of business.

CxA: Huh? –serious mode- Oh yes… Have you found the suspect?

Lilly: -serious mode- We have.

CxA: And?

Sam: It is someone from the Funbari Inn. No questions.

Hao: Eh? CSI sounds familiar.

CxA: Well then… I guess there is no choice.

Hao: About what?

CxA: Asakura Hao, I request you to please leave the perimeter.

Hao: Huh?

-Lilly and Sam dragging him out of Studio 1-

CxA: Now…

Outside the studio

Hao: Man!

Abie: Hey there, Hao!

Hao: Ah? Hey.

Abie: What happened in there?

Hao: Huh? I don't know. They we talking about 'the suspect' or something then the next thing I knew, I was outside being dragged by Lilly and Sam.

Abie: Sus-pect? Hm… See 'ya, Hao! I need to get in there! –runs inside-

Hao: Huh? HEY! Sheesh.

Yoh: -pants- Man! Hao! Hao! –running to Hao-

Hao: Hey! It's my little bro! Hey… Why are you panting anyway?

Yoh: -still panting- You wouldn't believe!

Hao: What?

Yoh: Anna made me run to here from Hawaii! –pants-

Hao: Er- How about Anna?

Yoh: She rode the plane.

Hao: -sweat drops- O-Kay… Say. Do… you by any chance… Collect stuffed toys?

Yoh: EH? Stuffed toys you say? No… Why?

Hao: -sighs in relief- Eh- Wait. Why am I in relief!? I should be troubled!

Yoh: What the heck are you talking about!?

Hao: Then… What she said was true…

Yoh: What did she say? Who is she anyway? ARGH! Hao! Get yourself straightened out!

Hao: I will! After I apologize! Come with me! –grabs Yoh-

Inside Studio 1

CxA: Thank you.

-Hao barging in the door-

CxA: Ah? HEY! NO BARGING!

Hao: I'm sorry!

CxA: Say what?

Hao: Er-

Lilly: We need to collect those toys, now.

CxA: I understand.

Yoh: Hey… What's this stuffed toys deal?

CxA: Yoh, you're under arrest for collecting stuffed toys!

Yoh: ME!?

Hao: HIM!?

CxA: Yes. For unidentified STOLEN toys, from the FBI, we hold you as the suspect.

Yoh: HOW!?

Lilly: We found VERY EXPENSIVE fur when visiting your room. No traces of toys, but 100 fur of a teddy bear.

Sam: And…

Unison of Twins: And…?

Sam: -sobs- HOW COULD YOU!?

Yoh: Eh!?-

Sam: -sobs- YOU LIED TO ALL OF US! WE TRUSTED YOU!

Yoh: But… I'm not a crook!

Hao: Yoh…

CxA: And I'm sorry, Hao. You are also under arrest.

Hao: ME!? But I thought that Yoh was the suspect!

Abie: It seems that a brother's trust goes a long way?

Lilly: Another and much bigger EXPENSE of another fur was found in your dresser.

Hao: YOU WENT THROUGH MY UNDIES!?

Sam: Er- To be sure!

Hao: You guys are perverts!

Abie: Sorry.

Lilly: We truly are.

CxA: And to think that I was about to give you your checks!

Unison of Brothers: What the-?!

CxA: I'm sorry, Asakuras.

Hao: But…

Yoh: We…

Unison: Didn't do anything!

CxA: I'm sorry! –runs with tears-

Sam: Next on SK Cast –

Scenario change: In the darkness, there stands a girl with dark visions. She visits two twins and tells them the truth of it all. That they're not the real suspects.

Lilly: We hope we know who they really are.

Abie: Next chapter's a movie!

Unisons: …

HOORAY!

Reviews for sale!


	14. SK Cast Movie

SK Cast: The Movie Special

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

Other Characters are the SK Guests

This Chapter Movie is for Abie-neechan (Abie05), Lilly (Lillythemarshmellowqueen) and Sam (PandaYumi7). Thanks for the inspiration to write again! I have to admit, I had a HUGE writer's block!

In Jail

Hao and Yoh sat side by side in a cold prison cell. Yoh sighed and turned his attention to the only window in the cell. He looked up on the moon and sighed once more.

"Will you give it a rest Yoh!?" Hao shouted in anger. Yoh had been bugged out since he was suspected as a thief. And Hao had to listen to his sighing and whining all day long.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help knowing that I was accused! These things never happened before! Man… I wish Anna were here," Yoh whined. Hao gritted his teeth in anger. Yoh was about to pop Hao's last nerve. Yoh looked at Hao and saw his warning. So he just laid his head on the wall that they were leaning on.

Hao tried to calm down and breathe. While on Yoh tried to keep his eyes shut. Yoh looked at his brother and asked politely, "Hao… Will this be our first time sleeping in a jail cell?"

Hao then tried to be kind to him, just this once and answered with a sigh, "It would seem so." Hao also laid his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

"And do you think Anna will bail us out?" Yoh asked. With this question given out, Hao scoffed a bit. Yoh looked opened his eyes and turned his attention to his brother. He straightened his back and asked, "What are you scoffing for?"

"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. Simple and naïve little Yoh. Do you really think that would ever happen? After what she did to you, she would never bail us out!" Hao exclaimed. Yoh, on the other hand, frowned and placed a pout.

"You're right. She wouldn't want to bail us…" Yoh said in a monotone voice. Hao turned his attention to his little brother and he felt a little sad. Why was he trying to say this to his brother?

"Look Yoh, I don't… I don't mean anything bad…" Hao whispered to his brother. Yoh looked at him with a questioning face until he got what his brother was trying to say. He smiled and answered to his brother, "Thanks, Hao." Hao only smiled back.

"Asakuras, you have some visitors here," a guard said with a tap on their jail cell. Hao and Yoh looked out of the cell and had wondered who the visitors were. Especially in hours of darkness.

They both stood up from the bed that they had sat on and walked over to the guard. The guard opened the cell and led them to the visiting room. Yoh kept in his mind that Anna and his friends were the visitors.

When they had arrived, Hao and Yoh's eyes widened. 'It's them…'

The guard exited the room while Hao and Yoh walked over to their visitors. Tension was in the room. Hao and Yoh's eyes were stuck on to their guests. Their guests did the same.

"So, why are you here, Sam, Abie, Lilly… Crystal?" Hao asked with a serious tone. Crystal was a bit surprised at how Hao had answered to them. His voice was in anger, but it was still tamed.

"Yoh… I SO BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE NOT THE CROOK!" Sam, Abie and Lilly shouted in unison. Crystal only sweat dropped and looked at them with glares. The three looked at Crystal with questioning faces.

"What?" Lilly and Sam asked in unison. Crystal still shot glares while Abie cleared her throat and started to be serious once more. She sat down beside Crystal and glared at the two. The two pouted and answered, "Okay, okay… We'll stop."

As the sat down beside Crystal and Abie, Abie then spoke. "Yoh, Hao, we're here to clear your name!"

"Will you really, Abie-chan?" Yoh asked in a cheerful tone. Sam and Lilly became jealous so they did their own impressions on Yoh.

"B-But you know Yoh, I – Lilly, shall help and SUPPORT you all the way of the investigation," Lilly proudly answered. Sam growled at Lilly's excuse.

"But I, Sam, will be at your side in times of your sorrow!" Sam answered. Emphasizing that Lilly can never beat Sam's excuses. Both shot death glares while praising Yoh. "Yoh-sama is the ultimate guy!" "Yoh-sama is the hottest guy!" And on and on they went…

"So, what do you say, Yoh?" Crystal asked Yoh with a smile. Yoh nodded in agreement. "I'll be honored if you guys help us!"

Sam and Lilly stopped fighting when they heard him. Sam asked, "I'll be Yoh-sama's personal lawyer!" Lilly shook her head furiously and answered back, "NO! I WILL!" And their argument went on and on…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why would I even agree to you guys!?" Hao asked in anger. Abie placed a worried look; Crystal placed a serious face while Lilly and Sam kept arguing.

"You have no choice, Hao," Abie explained. He still glared at the two. He then asked, "Why don't I? I have the right to disagree. After all, you were the ones who placed us here!"

"Look… I'm sorry! Don't blame them! We just…" Crystal tried calming him down, when Lilly and Sam interrupted saying, "Yup! Don't blame us! Blame Crystal!"

Crystal glared at them and then returned her attention to Hao. She looked at him with a frown, knowing that he wouldn't forgive her now. So she assured him, "Look, if it makes you happy, I'll stay out of your way… Just to clear your names."

Yoh now frowned at how his brother would act towards their guests. Abie turned her attention to Crystal and asked, "If you won't cooperate, how will know how to help them?"

"What do you mean?" Hao asked. Abie sighed and now turned her head to face Hao. She answered him, "We… Actually have no idea to clear your names. Only… Crystal does."

Yoh looked at Crystal and asked, "Is this true?" Crystal nodded. But answered to them, "But, I already piled up the papers proving for your innocence. Abie just needs to read them and help you guys. Cause I knew this would happen."

"Well, we're settled then!" Hao said in a joyful tone. Sam and Lilly stopped arguing and neared Yoh, hoping that they could all share a cell.

"WE ARE NOT STAYING IN A CELL!" Abie and Crystal shouted in unison while Lilly and Sam cowered. Yoh bowed down on Abie and Crystal's feet.

"Come on, freak, we should get back to our cells," Hao said as he dragged Yoh away from Abie and Crystal. When Yoh was being dragged, Lilly and Sam shouted in unison, "WE'LL MISS YOU, YOH-SAMA!"

"Now, let's go back to our sleeping place!" Crystal shouted enthused. Abie and Lilly worried a bit. So Sam asked, "Where would that be?"

"Next to Yoh and Hao's cell!" Crystal shouted. Lilly and Sam's eyes grew wide in happiness. Abie whispered to Crystal, "Are we really going to stay in cell?"

"No," Crystal answered with a grin. Abie sighed in relief. Then Crystal answered, "But why not let Sam and Lilly stay happy, ne?"

So…

"Yoh-sama, I'm glad we're cellmates!" Lilly shouted happily. Sam nodded her head and shouted to Yoh, "Yoh-sama, I'm really happy that we're cellmates!"

"Yoh, kindly shut your little girlfriends up!" Hao shouted in annoyance. Yoh kept on sweating. So he answered to his aniki, "But Hao, they're not my little girlfriends! Plus, I don't have an idea how to shut them."

"Argh! This is such a foul play!" Hao shouted.

Outside of Sam and Lilly's Cell…

"Hehe," Crystal laughed menacingly. Abie sweat dropped and asked, "So… What did you really plan?"

Crystal straightened herself and whispered to Abie, "Neechan, I just wanted Hao to know how annoying he can be. That's all. But on the other hand, I did give Sam and Lilly a bit of happiness, ne?"

"You're right," Abie answered, "But… won't Hao get migraines in the morning?"

"YUP!" Crystal answered happily.

"Help me, Lord!" Yoh shouted. Lilly and Sam giggled as they grabbed Yoh and hugged him between the bars.

"But I just hope that Yoh-chan doesn't!" Crystal answered with a smile. Abie sighed and smiled at Crystal.

Next day…

"Morning boys," Abie said outside of the Asakura's jail cell.

Yoh rubbed his eyes and looked at the female. He squinted his eyes to believe… Anna, his fiancée, was there – behind Abie. His eyes grew wide as his theory was true.

"ANNA!" he shouted as he jumped off from his bed and tried to hug her. When he did try, Anna smacked him with a very large fan. Anna coldly said, "Don't try anything funny, jailbird."

Yoh only sobbed in happiness, saying, "A-nna…"

"Look, I'm just here to help with the freaks. Don't get ideas," Anna coldly answered to him. Contented, Yoh nodded happily.

With the loud noises given out by the 2, Hao awoke. He rubbed his eyes and right in front of him was Abie. He screamed as her face was too close to his. He jumped in his covers and blushed.

"Morning, Hao-chan!" Abie greeted with a smile. She looked at him with a giggle. When Hao heard her giggle, he looked at her and asked, "What was that for?"

"Well, I'm just here to inform you that we have your lawyer!" she squealed in joy. Hao's eyes widened with joy. He replied to her, "Really! That's great! Who is it?"

"It's Anna…"

…

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"ANNA!?" Hao screamed. Once he had finished this name, he fainted. Abie kneeled in front of him and picked up a stick. Abie grinned and answered to herself, "How convenient. A stick!"

She then started poking Hao. She grinned and chanted, "Wake up, Hao. Hao, wake up. Wake up, Hao. Hao, wake up."

And slowly, Hao regained consciousness. He wearily opened his eyes and saw Abie. "Am I seeing two? Wow… Stars are upon you, Abie! You're so lucky…"

"Shut up," Abie coldly answered. She stood up and grabbed him up. Hao's vision now cleared and apologized, "Sorry, just a little startled."

Abie and Hao then heard Lilly and Sam call out, "Hey guys, Anna's waiting!"

Abie and Hao looked at each other with questioning faces. Abie then said, "Let's just go."

Scenario change: In the darkness, there stands a girl with dark visions. She visits two twins and tells them the truth of it all. That they're not the real suspects.

"WHAT THE!?" Hao shouted. In front of him were Anna and the others. But behind them was a black background and Anna was cosplaying as a fortuneteller.

"What?" Anna asked him.

"Oh, hey Hao! Isn't this cool?" Yoh asked his brother with a grin. Yoh cosplayed as a poor boy whose been given advice by a weird fortuneteller. Sam and Lilly on the other hand, cosplayed as Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.

"Cosplaying?" Abie asked. She pouted. She then shouted, "Why wasn't I invited!? I wanted to dress up as an orange!"

Hao sweat dropped and asked, "Can we just get on with the story?"

"Okay, so Anna, who are or who is the real suspect/s?" Yoh asked. Anna closed her eyes and tried to get a vision. She hummed and breathed. And she immediately opened her eyes.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"That guy… the guy who killed the know-it-all toy. He framed you guys," Anna answered.

"That freak!" Sam shouted.

"That skunk!" Lilly shouted.

"That orange-head!" Abie shouted.

"That sick-o!" Unknown shouted. –This is the guy we're talking about!-

Everyone turned their attention to Unknown and sweat dropped.

"Dude, you're not supposed to butt in this scene!" Yoh shouted. Unknown frowned and asked, "I'm not?"

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"CUT!" Crystal shouted. Crystal stood up from the Director's Chair and stomped her way to Unknown.

"You were NOT supposed to butt in! We were only a few paragraphs away and now look what you did! You $$ # 246384523 2358" Crystal shouted and shouted.

"3K here for a delivery!" 3K shouted. Sam approached and so did Lilly.

"Oh, hey there, 3K! How have you been?" Sam asked. 3K nodded and answered, "Yup! Everything's okey-dokey! Oh yeah, the producers of SK Cast told me to bring this letter. Got to go, bye!"

Sam opened the letter and Lilly read it. "Let's see…

Dear SK Cast,

In your next chapter, you are to end the show.

-SK Cast producers," Lilly ended.

"Oh no… We're almost done with the show," Sam gulped.

CHAPTER ENDS


	15. SK Cast The Final

SK Cast

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Final Show

CxA: Since this is the last show, I might as well make it happy. Not the "-huhu- This is goodbye –huhu-". NO! Happy, happy, happy! –demented freak that's angry _trying_ to be happy-

Abie: Ah… -sigh- This is going nowhere.

Sam: You said it.

Lilly: Is it really ending? –worried-

CxA: Sadly… yes.

Yoh: So, Crystal, what _do_ you plan for the final show?

Anna: I've got an idea…

CxA: You do? –a bit surprised-

Anna: -nods- I have a plan. I sit on a chair; Yoh brings me the television and food, while you guys tend to my other needs. Just like Cleopatra. Great, isn't it? –a bit proud. _Too_ proud, maybe-

Everyone, other than Anna: -sweat drops- WE'RE NOT DOING IT!

Anna: Well, it was just an idea…

CxA: Anyway, today, in our final show, I invited Lyserg and Jeanne. Along with Faust and her every dead, yet lovely wife, Eliza.

Lyserg, Jeanne: Hello, everyone.

Faust: It's a pleasure.

Eliza: …

CxA: Lyserg, the 'thing' I asked you to bring, please.

Lyserg: Jeanne, please help me.

Jeanne: -nods-

Lyserg, Jeanne: -getting things from a chest-

Abie: What are they doing anyway?

Lilly: It's taking them a while too.

Sam: -go near to CxA- So, what _are_ you planning exactly?

CxA: Its initials are S and D.

Pilika: -pouts-

Horo: What's wrong, lil sis?

Pilika: -pouts-

Horo: Aw, come on, Pika-chan. Tell you nii-san all about it.

Pilika: Well…

Ren: HEY CRYSTAL! It's been chapters since you decide to bring me back to this stupid show! Be lucky enough that I still come here!

CxA: Then why'd you come?

Horo: Well, Pika?

Pilika: Actually, Ren-chan said it all.

Tamao: P-Please, e-everyone… S-Stop f-f-fighting…

Eliza: …

CxA: Shut it, Tama-chan. We know you don't stutter.

Tamao: Ah!?

Sam: Absolutely-tively-pively.

Lilly: Eww, Sam. Don't say that again! You're like… NED FLANDERS from The Simpsons or something… FREAKY.

Sam: Ehh? Does it freak you out? Well then, let's prively-povely-covely-movely change that idea.

Lilly: -turning to Hulk- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! SHUT IT!

Sam: -shrinking- H-Hai!

Lyserg: Here it is, Crystal. –hands it over-

CxA: Arigato, Ly-chan.

Everyone: What's that?

CxA: Faust, kindly explain to them while I fix this. –struggles to fix _something_-

Faust: To make it quite clear and short, for everyone to understand…

Everyone: Yes…?

Faust: To be concise…

Everyone: Yes…?

Faust: To be…

Everyone: Shut IT! YES!?

CxA: Everyone's getting a shot! –injection-

Everyone: That's it? SHEESH!

CxA: Faust…

Faust: -nods- OVERSOUL! –whoooooooooooooosh-

Everyone: -watches how big Eliza gets-

CxA: Eliza, choose your first patient!

Eliza: -nods- …

Everyone: O.o

Hao: -ahem-

CxA: Why are you here, Hao?

Hao: And what? I'm not part of SK?

CxA: Well…

Lilly: I'm still freaked by that big pointy thing… -shivers-

Sam: HA! Nothing freaks me out!

Eliza: -moving closer to Sam-

Sam: -slowly shivers- OKAY! OKAY! I AM SCARED!

CxA: -sigh- How about you, Hao? You think you up for a big shot with a little pain?

Hao: Little pain, you say? Sure!

CxA: -grins- FIRE 'EM UP, ELIZA!

Eliza: -nods- … -points the injection at Hao-

Injection: RAAAAAAAAAAAH! –poink-

Abie: IT HIT!

Bubump… Bubump… Bubump…

Hao: … -looks at everyone who expects an expression- Um… Ow?

Everyone: WAAAAAAAAAA!

Lilly: SEE IT HURT HIM!

Sam: SHE'S RIGHT!

CxA: -sigh- Lyserg-san, kindly help me out.

Lyserg: Sure. –smiles-

CxA: -takes out a bow and arrow that glows- Lyserg…

Lyserg: -takes Cloe and puts her on his shooter thingy- Yeah?

CxA: You're damn cute. But… -ready to aim at Sam and Lilly-

Lyserg: Yeah? –smirks-

CxA: CUTENESS CAN'T MAKE THEM GO TO SLEEP! –almost fires when…-

Abie: Yeah right. Just look at Jeanne. –points-

CxA: O.o;;;;

Jeanne: Lyserg… -sleep dreaming- I wanna hug you…

CxA: O—kay… _damn… I even said the 'Lyserg you're cute' line…_

Sam: -gets a stick- Another convenient surprise. –pokes Jeanne-

Jeanne: Ermmm… 5 more minutes, Lysie.

CxA: Okay and that's-----

Pilika: WAAAAAAA! The show's ending!

Horo: Pika…

Ren: -sigh-

Pilika: WAAAAAA! –cries-

Ren: -approaches Pika-chan- Hey…

Pilika: WAaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ren: -suddenly kisses her-

Pilika: O.O

Tamao: X.X

CxA: WAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

Abie: OMG

Sam: Oh My…

Lilly: Kyaaaaa!

CxA: Goodbye!

If anyone is interested, please tell me any pairing you like. I'm going to make another Shaman King FanFic in the upcoming weeks!

I would like to thank Abie, Sam and Lilly for the long support they've given me. I'm sorry to Kai and Kit. The show really ended. But, give me your pairing and I'll make a story for you! Also send me details to a requested story! Ja ne, minna! Hope we meet in other stories!


End file.
